Believe in You
by amebba
Summary: Nós estávamos intrigados um pelo outro; nós ansiávamos por provar o outro mesmo que por apenas um momento. E no começo no meu sétimo ano, o sexto dela, nós ousamos tentar. - TRADUÇÃO -


**Believe in You by Fogo**

_Nós estávamos intrigados um pelo outro; nós ansiávamos por testar o outro mesmo que por apenas um momento. E no começo no meu sétimo ano, o sexto dela, nós ousamos tentar, ousamos escapar dos corredores tristes para um fanático mundo apenas nosso._

_

* * *

_

_D._

_Eu não posso fugir, Neville quer que eu ajude a libertar os primeiranistas de novo. Gostaria de te ver essa noite. Gryffindor está deprimente. Ninguém da mais a mínima para o Harry; você deveria ver, a desesperança nos olhos deles. Eu tenho que fazer o que está ao meu alcance, espero que você compreenda. Eu fico mais feliz com você, mas me sinto egoísta por isso, ainda mais agora._

_G._

Eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que a vi, naquela loja, nós éramos tão jovens. Ainda me lembro do quão inocente ela era, o quão vulnerável à manipulação. E mesmo assim, eu senti a necessidade de proteger aquela bruxinha de cabeça vermelha. Olhando para o passado, é incrível como era simples. Apenas admirar de longe. Mas com o passar do tempo, nós tivemos de nos aproximar; nós experimentamos a paixão que estava dentro um do outro. Nós estávamos intrigados um pelo outro; nós ansiávamos por testar o outro mesmo que por apenas um momento. E no começo no meu sétimo ano, o sexto dela, nós ousamos tentar, ousamos escapar dos corredores tristes para um fanático mundo apenas nosso. Ginny foi, é, minha única luz.

Os tempos estão difíceis; a guerra está furiosa do lado de fora dessas finas paredes de proteção. Todos estão se pendurando, precariamente, na tira de esperança de, um dia, a guerra chegar ao fim. Eu não tenho certeza se alguém ainda se importa com quem vai vencer. Meu pai, como os outro nos castelo, espera que eu seja cruel e não de a mínima para Ginny. E a Ginny espera que eu seja quem eu sou quando estou com ela. Eu teci uma teia de mentiras e desculpas para tranquilizar minha família enquanto permaneço fiel a Ginny. Mas eu estou apenas me pendurando na corda. A hora está chegando, quando os pedaços caem juntos e a guerra termina, para a luz ou para a escuridão. A hora de fazer a minha escolha está chegando.

E por Ginny eu lutaria contra meu pai ao lado de Potter. Eu sacrificaria tudo, o nome da minha família, minha honra, meu dinheiro, minha vida, para Ginny ser minha. Mas eu sei que isso não é possível. É um romance para contos de fadas. Nos conhecemos em segredo, no começo, nos sentamos em um silêncio sociável. As palavras que não conseguíamos dizer passavam através de nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Nossas mãos entrelaçadas rapidamente se tornaram braços entrelaçados, lábios, pernas...

Quando não conseguíamos nos encontrar, nós escrevíamos um ao outro, intensamente, para ter algum tipo de conexão. Para nos assegurarmos de que o que nós sentíamos não era uma pegadinha da guerra. Era real, era concreto, estava ali e nós podíamos alcançar isso.

Eu guardo todas as cartas que ela me escreveu e as releio quando não podemos nos ver. Elas são um porto seguro nas águas tempestuosas da minha mente. Durante o último ano, eu cresci. Eu vivi mais que a maioria dos garotos, homens, da minha idade. Eu aprendi, não apenas como lançar uma crucio em um primeiranista mal comportado, mas como amar e desenvolver minhas próprias opiniões sobre o mundo. Não querendo dizer que eu tenha deixado o meu passado de lado.

_G.  
Eu entendo. Você tem de fazer o que acha que é certo. Slytherin está o oposto. Os Carrows nos visitam a noite e há um prazer até mesmo nos primeiranistas. Garotos do terceiro ano estão começando a receber a marca, e Ele está até levando alguns deles. Slytherin é 'a mais quente' para Ele, tem sido em anos, eu suponho. Entretanto, meu dormitório ainda está frio. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para ajudar a fazer parecer como minha casa._

_D._

Agora deve estar quase amanhecendo. Nigellus, minha coruja, voou para fora do meu dormitório com a minha resposta para Ginny e eu me virei em minha cama. Como monitor, tenho regalias, mas eu só ganho essas coisas porque sou da Casa dos Malfoy. Os Carrows tem medo do meu pai e o Snape... bem Snape é um amigo.

Já se passaram três minutos das quatro da manhã e eu não consigo dormir. Eu não durmo muito esses dias, de qualquer forma. Minhas únicas horas de sono são quando Ginny está deitada ao meu lado. Toda vez que eu me viro eu quero ver sua massa de cachos ruivos espalhados pelo meu travesseiro e inspirar seu xampu de morango. Eu quero enroscar meus braços em volta de sua cintura pequenina e puxar sua forma flexível contra o meu corpo. Eu quero saber que ela é alcançável e real. Ela é a única coisa estável em minha vida.

Mas ela está na torre de Gryffindor, a qual deve ser tão longe quanto a América. As linhas inimigas estão tão abundantes nessa escola que a menor das distâncias se torna um mar furioso para se cruzar. Quando eu tento atravessar, me afogo na angústia das ondas, mas Ginny está lá para me trazer de volta a vida. Ela inspira vida pra dentro de mim.

Ela é tudo o que eu não sou, especialmente nesta guerra. Ginny é o lado da luz. Ela luta contra o Lord das Trevas. Ela luta para o bem do mundo. Eu sou um criado do Lord das Trevas. Ele acha que eu fui para a cama com Ginny pelo puro fato de pregar uma peça em uma traidora de sangue. E eu tenho de rir; eu tenho que concordar com Ele, porque Ele sabe de tudo. Eu estou marcado com o nome dele. Eu tenho a marca e a Ginny sabe. Ela sabe e não liga. Mas eu não, não consigo lutar pelo lado dela. Eu luto pelo lado da escuridão.

Eu não acredito em nenhuma das causas. Matando trouxas e escravizando nascidos trouxas parece extremo, mas eu volto a pensar, eu não gosto de sangues-ruins. Ginny me diz que eu sou bom. Ela diz que por dentro eu sou, e, eventualmente, eu vou ver o lado certo. Mesmo que eu tenha que lutar contra isso. Entretanto, meu pai me diz que eu nasci para o poder e mereço estar acima dos trouxas. Eu não sei mais no que acreditar. A única coisa em que eu acredito é em Ginny.

_D._

_Como você pode não me contar? Como você pode saber por todo esse tempo que a minha melhor amiga está no seu porão sendo estuprada e torturada por Comensais da Morte? Você me reconfortou enquanto eu chorava, vez após vez, pelo sequestro da Luna. Você gosta de me ver chorar? Eu estava errada. Não tem nada de bom em você. Você é só uma miniatura de seu pai, um Comensal da Morte._

_G._

Eu não sei mais quantas vezes já li isso e nenhuma delas eu consegui fazer isso parecer um sonho. Se ela ao menos soubesse quantas vezes eu repeti, em minha cabeça, cada conversa que tivemos sobre Luna Lovegood. Claro que eu sabia que ela estava sendo mantida prisioneira na Mansão. Eu a vi lá, sendo torturada pelos amigos de meu pai e até mesmo por ele. Mas eu sabia que se Ginny soubesse ela iria ficar ainda mais triste ou pior, tentar salvar Luna. É melhor que a Ginny pense que a Luna fugiu com o seu pai do que se por em perigo para tentar salvá-la. Toda conversa que tivemos eu tentei contá-la. Tentei mesmo. Eu começaria contando a verdade e depois veria aquele olhar nos olhos de Ginny. Eu não conseguia fazê-la sofrer mesmo que fosse para o melhor dela.

Ela se foi. Ela ainda está aqui em Hogwarts, mas em uma distancia inalcançável. Aquele mar entre nós se tornou um oceano impossível de ser atravessado, ao menos que ela tente me alcançar, também. Apesar de tudo, eu me recuso a deixá-la ir. Eu a sigo pelas aulas sem me importar o quão estranho possa parecer para os Carrows ou para o Snape. Eu apenas os mostro minha marca e digo que é minha missão iludir a menor dos Weasley, a maior rebelde do castelo depois daquela criança, Neville Longbottom. Eu vou tê-la de volta mesmo que eu tenha de fazer o impensável.

Então, eu enderecei a carta:

_Professor Lupin,_

_Eu fiquei sabendo que você se casou com a minha amada prima, Nymphadora, desejo tudo de melhor para seu filho recém-nascido Theodore. Estou escrevendo porque tenho desejado deixar minha família e lutar pela Ordem. Sei que não sou confiável, mas tenho as melhores intenções. Por favor, saiba que eu não mudei meu ponto de vista em relação a trouxas, sangues-ruins e nascidos trouxas. Eu mudei, contudo, porque eu me apaixonei por uma de seu terreno. A Weasley. Ginny e eu temos nos visto. Ela está nervosa comigo e convencida de que eu não sou nada além de um Comensal da Morte. Talvez eu seja, mas você, além de todas as pessoas, deve saber o que alguém é capaz de fazer por amor. Você se casou contra o seu melhor julgamento e eu vou lutar ao lado do Potter, contra o meu melhor julgamento. Por favor, mande sua resposta de volta com Nigellus, minha coruja, e diga o que eu devo fazer para ajudar. _

_Draco._

A resposta de Lupin nunca chegou e o tempo se passou. Ginny ainda estava com raiva de mim e eu permaneci fiel a ela. Eu a escrevia cartas todas as noites, mas Nigellus retornava sem resposta. Um Malfoy sempre sabe a hora de reconhecer suas perdas. E então eu o fiz, com essa última carta. Finalmente ela respondeu.

_D._

_Eu não me arrependo de nenhum dos dias que eu passei pensando em você, das noites que compartilhamos ou cartas que mandei. Nem a última. Por favor, respeite isso._

_G._

_G. _

_Já passou das quatro da manhã e eu não consigo dormir sem você ao meu lado, Gin. Eu me debato e me viro tentando nadar através deste oceano impenetrável que você colocou entre nós. Sei que se eu me afogar esta noite você não vai me trazer de volta a vida e eu entendo o porque. Mas você tem que entender o porque eu não te contei. Eu não queria te ver chorar porque você sabia o que estava realmente acontecendo. Eu não queria que você se colocasse em perigo para salvá-la. Você é corajosa e sabe que teria tentado. Eu não acredito que eu seja um Comensal da Morte, eu não acho que eu seja bom. A única coisa que eu acredito é em você._

_D._

Ela nunca respondeu. Eu a via nos corredores, mas ela nunca fazia contato visual e agia como se eu não estivesse lá. Desisti. Mas quando eu fiquei sabendo que o Potter estava voltando para o castelo para a batalha final eu lutei contra ela. Lutei contra Potter, na Sala Precisa. Mas eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Não estou dando uma desculpa. Crabble morreu aquela noite ao lado de seu irmão, Lupin, minha prima, e incontáveis outros. Eu vi Ginny após a batalha e pela primeira vez ela olhou para mim.

Nós fizemos contato visual e eu me senti como se tivesse sido eletrocutado e eu podia ver que ela também sentiu. Mas não fizemos nada. Ela lentamente, voltou a olhar para seu irmão e eu voltei fielmente para os meus pai para esperar os aurores que iam, sem dúvida, prendê-lo se não a mim, também.

Naquela noite, ouvi o familiar som de uma bicada em minha janela, na Mansão. Quando a coruja desconhecida derrubou uma carta em minha cama eu reconheci os elegantes rabiscos.

_D._

_Eu não estou triste por ter te conhecido. Não estou triste por ter terminado. Eu ainda me seguro nas cartas que você me mandou. Lê-las me ajuda a entender um pouco de o porque de não termos dado certo. Mas elas também me ajudam a seguir em frente. Antes que você suponha, eu não vou voltar a namorar o Harry. Eu nunca poderia namorá-lo depois de você. Eu não sei. Você me ajudou a viver e a aprender. Eu não estou triste. Não escreva de volta._

_G._

E não escrevi. Fui preso com meu pai pelos crimes que eu supostamente cometi no meu sexto ano. Passei dois anos em Azkaban e os dementadores nunca puderam me derrubar porque eu tinha a memória mais feliz de todas.

Quase um ano após ser solto de Azkaban, estava fazendo alguns negócios no Beco Diagonal quando reconheci o familiar cabelo ruivo da garota que uma vez, fez meu mundo girar em diferentes eixos. E posso dizer que ela também me viu, a propósito, seus olhos cor de âmbar se arregalaram em surpresa e descrença.

Antes que eu tivesse chance de pensar, meus braços foram preenchidos com esta bruxa ardente. Ela estava me abraçando com mais intensidade do que eu jamais havia sentido dela. Ela se colocou nos dedões e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

'Eu não consigo dormir sem você ao meu lado, eu me debato e me reviro como o oceano. Espero que se eu me afogue esta noite você me traga de volta a vida. Você é o ar em mim. Eu não parei de pensar em você desde a batalha final. Sinto sua falta, e-eu te amo.'

Sorri pela primeira vez em três anos e me inclinei para beijar esta bruxa que havia me salvo. E sussurrei de volta:

'Eu ainda acredito em você.'

* * *

**N.A.: **Sim, a fic é ótima. Eu sei. Por isso tive que traduzir. Vou encher o saco da autora original para fazer uma continuação, se ela fizer, juro que traduzo e posto. 'Believe in You' foi inspirada na música 'If You Only Knew' da banda Shinedown.

Bom, é a primeira fic que eu traduzo, portanto, perdoem os erros :D

Aqui está o link da fic original: .net/s/5765691/1/Believe_in_You  
E nem pensem em não comentar por que é uma tradução. U_U, mandarei todos os comentários para a autora, oks?  
Beijos, amores ;*


End file.
